ducksandponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter six yay
The host of Total Drama Elements, Jude McLean, is shown in a hot tub. He is shown playing on a videogame based on racing. "Dang it! I'm never good at these!" he says, not even noticing the camera. "Oh, c'mon!" he says, still losing. The screen says he came in last place, which is twelfth. He throws the controller, gets out of the hottub naked, and starts to put on clothes. He then notices the camera. "Ah! Nick, get out of here! I'll be there in a minute!" he says, with his clothes not on. Nick, who is running the camera, runs out. He sits the camera on a table, goes in Jude McLean's fridge, and gets a turkey and cheese sandwich. "Dude, you like, have no food whatsoever." Nick says, grabbing apple juice from the fridge. Jude walks out his room, with his pants unbuttoned as he is holding them with one hand. He trips on the floor, with part of his boxers showing. "Darn it!" Jude says. Nick goes to the table, only to accidently knock the camera off the table. The camera has cracks in it, but can still see the two. "Oh man. Sorry Jude." says Nick. Jude looks at him, mad. "You know what, forget it. It's broken, we weren't ready. Let's just roll the theme song already." (Theme song plays). The scene goes to the Rabid Dogs walking back from eliminating former contestant Mordecai. They were walking in the dark forest at night. Jing starts the conversation. "So, what do you guys think the next challenge will be?" "Don't know," said Carissa. "Something hard for sure." Nelson is not paying attention and is looking around the forest. He has a knife in his hands. "Yeah, for sure." he says. He then spots an idol. "I'll be right back." said Nelson, going to the idol. He grabs it and puts it safely in his backpack. As Nelson walks back to the group, they arrive at there campsite. Everyone goes to sleep in there hammocks or the ground. However, Devon is seen drinking his beer, while sitting on his log. He is clearly drunk. He walks up and goes out of sight from the camera. The sun starts rising. Everyone is shown sleeping. Insane Cats are shown sleeping. Annie is seen sleeping against the wall with a pillow. Bryce is shown laying on the ground. Caty is shown running in her sleep due to her dream. Floyd's dream is actually shown. He is shown sleeping in his dream. Ilex is shown relaxing next to a rock. Keyonte is shown sleeping regularly. William R. and Phoebe are shown cuddling together. William R. wakes up, and kisses Phoebe on her forehead. She however, still is asleep. Bryce wakes up automatically. He gets a glass cup with coffee in it. He then spits it out at Caty. "Oh, sorry!" he says, trying to find a towel. Caty is screaming in pain due to the hotness. Everyone wakes up. "What's going on?" asks Ilex, only to see Caty running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Oh..." William R. tries to remove his shirt by pulling it off, but only falls on the ground because of it. Floyd then rips his shirt off and tosses it over to Caty. Caty wipes herself off. "O-M-G, I so totally owe you one!" Caty tells Floyd. "Nah, it's fine." responds Floyd. Floyd then goes over to his spot and tries to relax without his shirt. Phoebe looks at him. "Hey, Floyd, since you're a singer, do you mind if you sing a song?" a curious Phoebe asks. Everyone else agrees. "Well... sure." he says. Floyd then takes a deep breath and starts. "We don't need know education! We don't need no thought control!" he begins. However, Jude McLean interrupts on the loudspeaker. "Report to mess hall for breakfast and some other big news!" he says. Everyone looks at each other with confusion. As the contestants are seated, Jude McLean is shown drinking fruit punch. "Welcome contestants. You've survived the first four eliminations, and because of that, we've given you... this!" says Jude. He presses a button, and a table of healthy good food rises. Everyone looks at it. Brooklyn, in the confesional says, "Finally. After eating disgusting... glue or whatever, I died when I saw that table. It was awesome!" Keyonte, in the confessional says, "Real food, for me and my home dogs." Back in the main lodge, everyone is staring at the food. All of a sudden, the food gets burned by interns and lighters. Everyone looks in sadness. "NOOOOOOOOO!" says William R. Annie looks down, only to notice a mantel with a bear head on the wall. "When did that thing get there?" she asks. Jude looked at it. "Oh yeah, we thought it made the place look nicer." Caty gasps. "Is the other half on the other side?" she asks, stupidly. Everyone facepalms at the exact some time. "The other half is outside. Did you see a giant bear ass while walking here?" says William R. Caty looks around. "Don't be stupid, of course I didn't." she says. William R. looks at her and sighs. "Some people never get it." Jude looked around. "Hey, where's Devon?" he asks. Rabid Dogs look at everyone on there team or side. Nobody knows. Jude looks at them. "Well, whatever. This challenge is gonna be fun! We're playing airplanes! Well, helicopters. Each team must fly a helicopter and do various sports. One person will fly the helicopter, and the others, well, guess nothing." Jake raises his hand. "Oh my God. I took aviation class in middle school!" he says. The Rabid Dogs cheer. "But, it was for planes, not helicopters. Sorry." Jude laughs. "Oh well. The helicopters are right outside." he says. He puts on a jetpack, and flies outside the door. The others follow, like always. Outside, the teams see two helicopters; one red and one blue. They are in normal or poor condition. A screw was seen falling out of the Insane Cats helicopter. "They are called 'Hell' icopters!" said Jude. The Rabid Dogs propellers were seen with superglue on it. Brooklyn came upfront. "I'll fly for the Dogs." she says. Keyonte notices this. "I be flyin' for Cats." he confirms. "Alright, we have our flyers for this challenge. Everyone may get in the helicopter, and I'll explain the first challenge." says Jude. Everyone gets in the helicopters. They have two seats in the front. In the back, they have a box and a couch. It is also seen to have a backpack in the back. Brooklyn is in the front chair. Nelson is shown in the passengers side. Abby, Carissa and Jake are shown strapped in the couch. Jing is shown sitting on the box, and Ariel is seen in the corner, sleeping. He is shown talking with a rat. The scene switches to the Insane Cats in the helicopter. It is the same as the Rabid Dogs, except different arrangement in the back. Keyonte is in the front seat, with Bryce in the passengers seat. William R, and Phoebe are strapped in the same seat. Annie is strapped in next to them, and Ilex in strapped to the right. Caty is on the box, and Floyd is standing up. The two helicopters start flying. They rise above the sand and go into the air. Soon enough, everyone is waiting for Jude. Jude then speaks up on a microphone in the helicopter. "Okay, contestants. The first challenge is simple. You guys have five targets around this big island. Find them, and shoot using the red button. There are only five on the whole forest, so get them quick. Team to get three at the end wins!" said Jude. The helicopters then start moving. "This island is huge!" comments Phoebe. The helicopter then starts shaking. "Turbulance is reported." Ilex falls on the other side from the turbulance. "Turn this stupid hell-copter out of here!" she says, holding onto the couch. Keyonte tries turning the helicopter, only for it to spin fast, causing everyone to spin around. The scene changes to the Rabid Dogs, who aren't doing so hot either. Brooklyn was freaking out, while Nelson was trying to get her to calm down. They all of a sudden ran into lightning and thunder. Everyone starts freaking out. Carissa falls out of her seat and lands on the wall. Ariel does the same, only for his butt to land on her face. Carissa pushes him off, and Ariel accidently falls on Jake and kisses him. Jake, in the confessional, is shown swallowing bars of soap. Jake pushes him off, and Ariel is shown holding a seatbelt. The door then flies open. Carissa, in the confessional, says, "I wouldn't be upset to be eliminated now." she says. She is seen hanging on to Jake. Ariel is hanging on to the back of Brooklyn's chair. Abby is seen hanging onto Nelsons chair. Jing is holding onto the door, almost about to fly out. "Jing!" yells Nelson. Nelson unstraps himself, which causes him to almost fly out. He grabs onto Jing. Brooklyn then shoots a target. Blue paint splatters on the target, which is a disk in the forest. "Point for the Dogs." Jude says. The scene then changes to the Insane Cats hearing this. "Let's do this!" says Bryce. Keyonte then presses a button, and a target on the sand has red paint, which gets the Cats a point. Floyd looks out the window on the door. "Hey, this is fun! And there's another target!" he says. Keyonte turns the helicopter around fast, and shoots a second target. The scene changes to Nelson hanging onto Jing. "I have an idea!" says Nelson. He tries to grab the side of the helicopter again like Jing, but misses and falls down to the ground. He lands face first on the dirt. Brooklyn, Carissa, Jake and Jing are all seen laughing in the confessional in four frames. Jing then pulls herself in and hangs onto Ariel. The Rabid Dogs find another target on the sand. Brooklyn shoots it, and her team earns another point. Jude notices this. "You guys are tied! One more point will win." he announces. Insane Cats look mad and look for the last point. "We can do this." says a confident Bryce. "We just need to think, where would the last checkpoint be?" he asks. Keyonte then shoots, only for him to miscalculate and hit the forest, hitting bears and wolves. "Oops." he says, grasping the wheel. "I got dis'." he says. He turns around, and finds a target. He shoots it with fierce, declaring there win. "Cats wins," says Jude. "You guys may come down, to rest for a few minutes." Everyone then flies down and gets out of there teams helicopters. All of a sudden, Devon shows up, drunk with no clothes on. He is drinking another beer bottle. "Devon! What the hell is going on?" Jude asks. Devon then hugs him. "Gimme some support, bro." Devon says, clearly drunk. He then faints and passes out on the ground. Jude then kicks him to the side. "Well... I guess the Insane Cats win. They'll win the advantage to the next challenge!" says Jude, sitting on a picnic bench. "Are our lives going to be spared?" a sarcastic Ilex asks. "I swear, five screws fell on my head. Heck, a roll of tape fell on me!" Jude laughs. "We're on a budget. We don't have a lot of money!" "Oh, but I supposed that thirty thousand dollar hottub you have, along with those mutated cougars didn't cost much." Ilex shoots back. In the confessional, Keyonte says, "I dunno how she know there a hottub in that guy trailer." he says, with once again, incorrect grammar. Jude looked at her. "Whatever. It's a challenge. But for your next one; the challenge is a race! One team will race and dodge a ton of stuff, and then another will do the same. Cats get to get five seconds off there actual time. And, they'll go after Dogs do." "Hey, Jude, is this the final challenge?" asks Nelson. "I think I have a sprain in my ankle." Jing, in the confessional, says, "He falls ten thousand feet, and he gets a little sprain? What the heck is that?" Outside, Jude grins. "Yeah, it is." he says, which the campers are glad to hear. In the confessional, Jude is laughing. "Nah, it's not. I can't wait to see there faces!" Jude looks at them. "Well, Rabid Dogs, your turn to start your race and obstacle course! Good luck!" "We don't even have a door or protection!" Brooklyn says, glaring evily at Jude. Insane Cats laugh at there misfortune. Jude looks around. "Interns!" the host calls. Two interns come up running with a board of wood. All eight of the Rabid Dogs then walk in the helicopter. Nelson is the pilot, and Carissa is the co-pilot. Abby, Brooklyn and Jing are strapped in on the couch. Devon, who is still passed out, is in the corner. Ariel is standing up, and Jake is sitting on the box provided. Nelson starts the helicopter and it starts getting in the air. "You guys may start." says Jude. Nelson then starts the obstacle, going fast. He passes a ring of fire, while everyone is freaking out. "This thing is going to bust!" says Devon, who is half awake. Nelson says he's sorry, however, he just turns the helicopter again. He is dodging spears thrown by machines on the ground. Nelson does a flip in air, causing three screws to fall out. He then laughs to himself, nervously. Back outside, eagles are seen with shotguns, looking evil. They then shoot the door, causing a small hole in it. "We're gonna die!" yells Jake, only for Carissa to slap him. "Thanks, I'm cool now." Brooklyn is in the confessional. She facepalms. "He's not cool and never will be." Back in the helicopter, Nelson goes through a giant pair of scissors. Everyone freaks out. However, Nelson barely passes through. They pass the ending point. They fly down and end the challenge for them. "And with that, Rabid Dogs end in fifty six seconds. Not bad! Insane Cats, it's your turn. And, your advantage is five seconds off your real time!" Jude announces. "Wow... five seconds..." says Ilex, sarcastically. The Insane Cats then board there helicopter. Like the last challenge, it was in poor condition, if not even worse. Two screws fell out of the front door. Bryce ran into the pilots chair, and Ilex strapped herself in the chair next to his. Keyonte decided to stand up. Annie, Caty and Floyd strapped therselves into the provided couch. William R. was sitting on the box. Phoebe was on his knees. "Lift off in five... four... three...-" Bryce started saying. "Just go already!" yelled Floyd. Bryce looked at him, started the engine, and the team started flying. Jude looked up with a telescope. He grabbed his microphone and started the radio. "Okay guys, you may go in three... two... one!" said Jude. The Insane Cats took off in the helicopter for the obstacle course. Bryce first saw a ring of fire he had to pass. Ilex started screaming so loudly, the glass in the front broke. Shaddered. Everyone started screaming in terror. Bryce looked nervousm, but passed the fire ring. "Woohoo!" he said happily. He did a flip, only for Keyonte to hit the back of Bryce's chair. Bryce looked back, only for him to not notice he had to avoid spears. A spear hit the helicopter, almost taking William R.'s head off. "Ahhhhhh!" said William R. getting up. He threw Phoebe on the ground and tried to escape, but he couldn't. "Help!" he yelled outloud. Jude McLean was chuckling. The helicopter started spinning around violently. William R. was running around. "Help!" he yells, only for him not to be heard. The helicopter is now just going everywhere with unattended help. Jude kept laughing. All of a sudden, Bryce got the controller, and flew the helicopter straight down, crashing it. Everyone got out, with bruises and a few minor scratches. "Nice job! You just screwed all of us!" Ilex yells at Bryce. "Hey, I'm sure I'm not the only one to have screwed you or anyone before in life." says Bryce. Jude then walks over them. "Guys, no need to fight. Because the next challenge isn't until a while. Plus, the Cougars football team kicks off in an hour, so we need to hurry up. However, lunch is in the main hall." says Jude. Everyone runs as fast as they can to the mess hall. The scene changes to the Insane Cats eating there lunch. Ilex and Bryce are staring at each other, violently. "Sooooooo... at least we all survived!" says Caty, breaking the silence. "And I wish some of us hadn't." Bryce said. Ilex throws her food at him, to which Bryce flips her off with his middle finger. Bryce gets up. "Annie, may I see you for a second?" he asks. Annie then blushes, gets up, and goes with Bryce outside. "Annie, we've always been a good pair of friends. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" asks Bryce. Annie looks around. "Uhh... yeah... sure. What's up?" she says. Bryce smiles. "Oh, um, could you maybe just vote Ilex if we lose tonight?" he asks. "Yeah, sure, anything for you, Bryce!" Annie says. She then hugs him, and Bryce hugs her too. They then walk into the mess hall, where the scene changes to Nelson. He is then seen in the confessional. "Time for a plan to come out..." he says. Back in the mess hall, Nelson grabs Ariel and walks outside. Nelson looks at him. "Hey, Ariel, want to do a job for me?" he asks. "What's in it for me?" Ariel asks. Nelson looks nervous. "You'll look dangerous, and you want to be dangerous, right?" Nelson asks. Ariel shakes his head rapidly. "Well, I was gonna tell everyone to vote you off. Everyone would, and then, before the voting ceremony, I give you the Immunity Idol. If we both vote for Devon, then we'll get Devon eliminated. Understand?" Nelson asks. Ariel shakes his head rapidly again. Nelson goes back inside, and Ariel follows. They sit down, only for the evil host to walk out. He is seen wearing his jet pack. "Contestants, hey! How was your challenges so far?" Jude asks. A tomato is thrown right next to him. "Okay, seriously Nick, the tomato shooters were for the next challenge!" he says. Nick is seen behind sixteen cannons. "We go from helicopters to tomatoes... only on Total Drama..." Brooklyn says. Jude laughs. "Yeah, well, this challenge is the actual final one." Caty looks at Jude. "Hey, Jeb, did we win the last challenge?" she asks, calling him by the wrong. "My name is Jude. And you guys didn't even finish! No." says Jude. "But, the next challenge is sure to bring in those viewers! It's a complete dogfight with the helicopters!" "But those things won't last!" Abby complains. Jude then throws a rock at the window. It breaks, and so do the blinds. There are eight high-tech, red and blue barons out there. They are shining with perfect condition. "WOAH!" says Jake, going to the broken window. "They're... just so beautiful." Jude notices the shooters. "Oh, yeah. You guys will pair up. The team that is the last one standing will win immunity for there respective team! And, you guys get cannon shooters. So, you'll be trying to knock the other team's planes down! Fun, right? Okay, move it!" Nelson is shown in the confessional. "I'm teaming up with Ariel. My real plan is to pretend like I'm gonna give him the Idol. I won't give it to him when it comes time. He'll vote Devon, but everyone will be voting him. It's genius!" Outside, Ariel and Nelson are shown in a baron. Jake and Jing are sharing once. Brooklyn and Devon are sharing one. And Carissa and Abby are sharing one. For the Insane Cats, Bryce and Keyonte are sharing. William R. and Floyd are sharing one. Annie and Caty are sharing a plane, and Ilex and Phoebe are sharing one. "Okay... GO!" Jude announced. The planes start flying. Ilex almost instantly shoots Jake and Jing. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-" Jake yells as he falls down. Jing just yells until they hit the ground. Nelson is smiling evily. Nelson then shoots a cannon at Bryce and Keyonte. However, they dodge, causing it to hit the mess hall roof. "Oops..." he says. Bryce and Keyonte laugh, and try to shoot them, only to accidently hit there other teammates, Annie and Caty. They fall down, cursing Bryce and Keyonte off. "Oh my God!" Nelson says, laughing. The scene then changes to Floyd and William R. flying. They are hitting Brooklyn and Devon. Devon throws a beer bottle at there rivals baron, causing them to have a little damage. "Hey!" yells William R., loading the cannon. He then shoots it, causing the baron Brooklyn and Devon were in to spin out of control. Brooklyn ejects out of her chair, and shoots a parachute out of her backpack. "Ha!" she says. However, Nelson's baron wing cuts it off, and she flies down and hits it really hard. "Epic win!" says Jude. The teams that remain are Abby and Carissa, Ariel and Nelson, Bryce and Keyonte, Floyd and William R., and finally, Ilex and Phoebe. Ilex and Phoebe are seen behind Abby and Carissa. Carissa and Ilex are seen throwing punches at each other, with Phoebe and Abby awkwardly flying them. Abby then takes a flip, only for Carissa to land in the Insane Cats baron. However, Carissa and Ilex just keep punching each other. "You dirty piece of...-" says Ilex, only for Carissa to throw her out of the plane. Carissa then jumps out and lands on Ilex. The Rabid Dogs clap at her amazing fall. "What about Abby?" Ilex demands. "Technically, she's without a partner." says Jude. He pulls out a remote, and her whole baron blows up. She falls on top of Ilex. Bryce and Keyonte crash into a tree, causing them to fall out. "And once I again, I screwed everyone here." Bryce says. All that remains are Floyd and William R. versus Ariel and Nelson. Nelson looks mad. "Nelson, we're dying like I did in Vietnam!" says Ariel, shooting the balls but missing. Nelson then noticed a cord under him. "Hmmm..." he says. He then gets a pair of scissors and cuts it. "Hold this!" he yells to Ariel. Ariel does so. However, they start fliping out. Saoon enough, they land right in the mess hall, destroying it. "And with that, the Insane Cats are now in first again. They win... shampoo and soap!" says Jude. "Wanna smell like a fresh meadow? Want to smell like a flower market? Then put this stuff on!" "Cause' every dude wants to smell like a fresh spring meadow..." Floyd says. The scene then changes to the Rabid Dogs. Ariel is seen walking away, looking for fish. Nelson starts the conversation with his team. "Ariel sabatoged us! He gave me the wire, and then our plane started flying every where!" "How do you know he didn't do it on accident?" asks a curious Jake. "No one cuts a wire by accident. And, he is insane. It's highly possible." The scene changes to Insane Cats at there campsite. They are enjoying fish over a fire. "Nice job guys! We need to keep this up so we can all make it to the merge!" says Annie, being supportive. Annie then takes a bite out of fish. "She's right. If we want to make it, we need to stick together. And we can do that!" Bryce adds. "Party!" Everyone then highfives and cheers for there team. At the elimination ceremony, all eight Rabid Dogs are seen. They look at each other, upset. Ariel then leans over to Nelson. "So, you going to give that idol?" he asks. "When Jude asks for it." Nelson responds. "Well, it seems we had a fun day in aviation! I enjoyed the challenge. Carissa... attacking Ilex. Genius! Who doesn't love fighting? And Jing, why you no talk much?" he asks. Jing just shrugs. "Well, one of you is leaving tonight. However, before we start, does anyone have any Idols to play?" he asks. Ariel looks at Nelson, but Nelson grins evily. Ariel thinks for a moment, and gasps. "However, Nelson and Carissa aren't the ones leaving." he says. Carissa and Nelson get there "Bottles of Water" and drink. "Heck. Abby, come up. You're safe too!" Jude announced. Abby squeals happily, only to annoy the others. Devon is then called to be safe, but refuses to get up, because he prefers his beer. Jude counts. "Well. That leaves Ilex, Jake, Ariel and Brooklyn. Brooklyn and Jing, you're safe." he confirms. The two girls get up. Jake and Ariel look at each other nervously. "Yeah, it sucks when a friend has to go. And that friend is..." Jude says. ... ... ... ... ... ... "...Ariel. Jake, come get your water. Ariel, we may see you later. But for now, bye." Jude says. Ariel then gets up and starts choking Jude. The other contestants try to stop him. Jake grabs Ariel, only for Ariel to pants him and run off to the Jeep of Losers. Jude recovers. "Well, teenagers these days. Hate them. But, hey. Makes for good reality shows. I guess I'll see everyone soon. This is Jude McLean signing off. Thanks for watching!" In the confessional, Carissa is shown. She is reading a paper. She then puts it in her back pocket. "Yeah. I voted Ariel. The guy was a complete mentally ill weirdo. He licked and kissed people constantly. He'll probably disguise as a villain from a movie and shoot people from a movie when he gets older. Either way, that boy has problems." In the confessional, Jake is shown, looking happy. "I'm glad I wasn't the one voted off. That would be sucky. Although, I kinda knew I wasn't going yet. No villain, not even Nelson, is too stupid to vote off there own allies. I knew Ariel was going tonight. And in about two or three more episodes, it'll be time for him." In the confessional, Nelson is shown laughing. "Too easy. Way too easy. I've got Jake, and I'm gonna get Devon. I can just trick Devon while he's drunk. I mean, the guy is basically one hundred eighty pounds of alcohol. It's like taking candy from a baby. Although, I'm taking alcohol from an alcoholic." In the confessional, Abby is shown. She is just playing the Total Drama theme on her saxophone. In the confessional, Jing is shown. "Well... that elimination was... insane. Get it? Insane contestant? Oh, forget it." In the confessional, Brooklyn is shown chuckling. "My plan is to allign with the girls. They think that girls always stay together forever and that. However, I'm only using them because I'll eliminate Hantz, Haymitch and new Harold. That's three eliminations I can pass. Then, we'll win challenges. I'll take them to the final four, and from then..." she says, not saying anymore after that. Devon is shown in the confessional, drinking as usual. Outside, Ariel is shown looking away as the Jeep drives. Ariel then notices the driver. Ariel gets up, beats the driver, and puts him in an empty box. The interns face is bruised. Ariel then laughs evily. He takes the wheel, and drives back to the forest. The scene goes to the sky, where a shooting star is in the sky. The Total Drama Elements logo is shown, and then, the screen fades to black.